Beloved persons
by Asezuna
Summary: Well... Zuko is dead an he is Katara's ex-boyfriend  guess why ex  and he come back to 'see' her... At Halloween... Ohm yeah the title... Well... I can't find out a better one. xD


The sky was full of grey clouds. The wind blew them like they're only toys. Just... They aren't toys. The pumpkins were in everyone's garden, as the traditional decorate at Halloween.

Halloween ….The most awful part of the year... Well, as she thinks. She hated this day... The day when her mother died six years ago and her boyfriend also, one year ago... And the people just dress into witches, vampires and some other kind of monsters...

''Katara! Are you here?'' Shouted her brother, Sokka. She gave him a strange look.

''Of course, I am. Why are you howling?''

''Because it was the third time, when you didn't heard me within three minutes. So, can I use your make-up?''

''Certanly. And, what are you planning, where will you go with Yue?''

''To get chocolates, of course! You know, this is Halloween – the day, when old and nice ladies and some of the gentlemens give us, to children, chocolate and sweets and...''

''Stop right now! You know, I hate any sweet things...' But aren't you too old for this, a little?''

''Do you know, what about you talking? This is one of the best parts of the year! Except...''

''Except that, mom died on this day.''

''Yes... But she would say that...''

''You don't know, what she would to say... Give me that brush... I'll make your make up, because you're too slow.''

''Thanks. This is really nice from you.''

''Hey, you can't blame me because I said the truth!''

In the evening the wind became more stronger, if it's possible. Yue arrived at about 6 o'clock. She wore a white dress and a silver wig. She was beautiful – but she looked like a ghost.

''Nice dress. What kind of monster are you want to be?''

''The spirit of the moon. A good spirit, so we can't call it monster.''

''Ohh...''

''Where is Sokka?''

''I'm right here, dear!'' Shouted the boy. He was dress up like a warrior in the old chronicles. ''Well, good bye, sis! Have fun!'' he said.

''Thanks. Take care of yourself! Or, Yue, please, take care of him...''

''You know me, Katara. I won't let him do anything stupid thing.''

''Of course. 'Bye!'' She smiled, and then closed the door. _I hope you were just joking, Sokka... Have fun __in__ this house, __alone.__.._

Somebody already ringed. It was little girl in a green dress with dress with fairy wings.

''Trick or treat!''

''Which one would you like? Candies or chocolate?''

''Candies.. I think...''

''Okay. Can you wait a minute?''

''Yes.''

Katara went back in the dining-room. As she remembered, she put the bowl with the candies on to the table... But then... Why is it on the top of the fridge?

''Are you coming?''' Nevermind.

''Of course! Here you are.''

''Thank you! Good bye!''

''Bye.'' She closed the door again and went into the living-room. The TV was already on- she watched it before Yue arrived. Another knocks.

''Hi, Sugar Queen.''

''Toph! Aang! What are doing here?''

''I don't know. Ask Aang.''

''Well... Trick or treat?'' Said the boy.

''Chocolate, please.''

''Excuse me?'' Looked Katara down to the blind girl.

''You said to that girl before of us, she has two choice. Chocolate or candies. So, chocolate, please.''

''Oh...Yeah, of course. Here you are.''

''Thanks. Sokka?''

''He went out with Yue somewhere.''

''Well... Then, see you at school.''

''Of course.'' After Aang and Toph vanished in the darkness, she closed the door again and went up to her room. And wrinkled her eyebrows.

''Okay... So why is my room blue, instead of white?''

''_I thought, you like it. Would you like this one better?_'' The color changed. Into bloody red.

''Who is that?'' She asked in dismay.''

''_You don't know me? Katara, this is so cruel..._'' A shadow appeared in one of the corners of her the shadow had arms. And legs. And a blue demon mask hided _his_ face. She knew that mask. She gave it to him.

''Zuko...'' She hissed.

''_More-less._''

''But you are...''

''_Dead? Yes, maybe I as you know this is the day of Halloween._''

''Then why are you here?''

''_What? Aren't you happy to see your boyfriend?_''

''That's not an answer.''

''Y_ou want anserw? Ask Jet. Maybe he can tell you how he killed me. Oh, yeah, I've got a question also... Why are you going out with my killer?_''

''Jet didn't... He... It was an accident!''

''_Of course. He tossed me in front of a train by an accident_.''

''You are lying.''

''_Katara, you know I wasn't a good liar._'' The lights went out.

''What are you doing?'' She asked. Her voice was full of fear.

''_I just following my instinct, I guess._''

Something sharp cutted her face. Finally she found the door, and ran out of her room.

_Trying to run away from a ghost? Very clever, Katara. But sorry, it won't work._

An invisble power ripped up a port of the wall, and then splashed into Sokka's room. She almost fainted.

''_Would you give up already? That would make things easier..._.''

''Never give up without fight. That was the best thing, I learned from you. So I will fight. With my all power.''

''_Don't be fool. You can't fight against a spirit._''

''You are not a spirit. Just a ghost. And I can fight!'' Something warm touched her shoulder.

''_But not alone._''

''Lady Ursa?''

''_Not just me. Somebody else wanted to see you also. Who is not my dear son._'' A silver light joined to the golden and to the dark blue-red.

''_Good to see you, Katara._''

''Mom!'' She cryed and ran to the most beloved woman in her life and hugged her so strong as she could. She was _there_ she was _real... _And she wasn't.

''I missed you so much...Dad and Sokka too...''

''_I know, dear. But now we can't talking. We have a little problem._''

_''So my beloved son turned bad? Do you, Zuko?''_

_''I... I'm not my sister. I'm not evil.''_

_''Right now... I don't know you, or your sister is the worst. You scared this innocent little girl like this...''_

_''Innocent? She goes out with my killer!''_

_''Because she didn't know it.''_

''What... Do you mean...?''

''_I do. He is not a bad person – but he is a killer._''

''But that's impossible!''

''_No it's not... Now. Would you come with me from yourself, or I need to choose the harder way?''_

_''But... Why I need to go? I don't want to.''_

_''You are not a part of this world anymore. You must come.''_

_''And what if I say no?''_

_''Then it means, you chosed the harder way. Please, my son.''_

_''Close your eyes...'' _Whispered Kya into her daughter's ears. There was a flash, and when she opened her eyes, there was only two person in the room.

''You need to go also?''

''_Yes, dear. As Ursa said, Im not a part of this world anymore. Me and Ursa got only a permit to take back Zuko._''

''A _permit_?''

''_Yes, but it's hard to explain._''

''Oh. And what's that world like?''

''_Strange. But good. And there is a lot if flying lemurs and sky bisons and dragons..._.''

''Flying lemurs? You're kidding.''

''_No, not really. That's your father and brothers' job. But I need to go now. Good by dear..._''

''Wait, mo...!'' But she was already alone. Until two minutes, when her brothercame into the room.''

''Katara! What happened here? The corridor is full of water, and the wall is...''

''Quiet, Sokka... You know it's a long story, and hard to explain...''

''Tell that to dad, when he will arrive...''

Sooo... First of all, thanks for reading! It means a lot for me...

I know, thi is not the best story... But it was one of my lessons from my English teacher, so I decided to upload here... And yeah, Zuko is dead. Why? I don't know...Oh yeah, for those who hate Zutara, there is a good new- in that other world he fallen in love with Mai. Or Jin. Whoever you want. :D


End file.
